


Comparing Injuries

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [29]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other, Scars, Sexual Fantasy, Solo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono considers the outcome of sitting down and comparing knee injuries with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing Injuries

Sitting on the beach, relaxing, taking in the sun, Kono slides her sunglasses into place on the bridge of her nose and leans back in her chair. The misty salt spray from the ocean mixed with the soft sheen of sweat on her skin. It's a beautiful day in Honolulu and she is enjoying her day off.

Obviously, so are Danny and Grace. She sees them building sand castles a little ways away. They haven't seen her yet. That's okay. She'll let them have their special father-daughter bonding time and she'll have her alone in the sun time. She doesn't get as much of it as she would like, so she's taking the time to relish it while she can.

She watches them, trying not to stare. Danny moves and she notices a mark on one of his knees. There's something familiar there – something she thinks she should remember. She knows it's related to the time he was walking around with a cane. An old sports injury, or something, she's sure. Much like herself.

Rehabilitating a knee is long arduous work. If he had to do any rehab, she feels for him. She knows the pain and the frustration and the scars. She has her own.

Kono laughs to herself thinking about the two of them comparing knee injury scar tissues. Whose is bigger. Or wider. Or the ugliest. She's sure they would have fun with it.

She's also sure she shouldn't be fantasizing about what Danny's skin would taste like if she licked it or what it would feel like to brush her fingers over his knee. Especially not while his daughter is sitting right there next to him building lop-sided sandcastles.

Kono wants to smack herself for that. But she hasn't had much in the way of relationships lately and it's starting to get to her. It's probably also why she touches Danny so much when she's giving him surf lessons.

She's watched him work and train with her. She's seen the knee give him trouble. Those days she didn't push him quite so hard. But on the days when he was good – she pushed as much as she could. She wanted him to learn. To be good at surfing so he could help Grace.

And he was doing really well. He'd even gone out with Steve a few times to catch some waves. It made her smile.

It didn't make her any less lonely though and she wanted to get a closer look at that scar from a less 'medical' style perspective. She wanted to slide her tongue over it to see if it would make him shiver. She wanted to...

"Hi, Kono!"

Her internal movie screen started to flip like the reel had come loose, but she smiled big and bright at the sound of Grace's happy, sun-filled voice. "Hey guys!" She waved them over to sit with her. It wasn't the fantasy in her head, but it was a pretty decent substitute for the moment.


End file.
